Beginning of a Legend remake
by Admiralkirk
Summary: Reamke of my original Beginning of a Legend. Much longer, more detailed and basically better in every way. Read it and I hope you enjoy.


**Beginning of a Legend**

**A/N Ok here we go, I decided to once and for all do something I've wanted to do for months. Here's my NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION OF MY FIRST CHAPTER EVER! So I hope it's long, better and well more aching for the heart this time around, the first time felt fast and since I've made so many rules and other add-ons to the village since I started I feel I should incorporate that. This chapter is a complete overhaul of the first meaning I didn't take the original and change lines or add thing, NO this actually a total remake, it will follow the same path but it will be BETTER. I truly hope you like it and I get more reviews this time and if you liked this then go ahead and check out my story that proceeds directly after it. I apologize in advance for the odd writing style, back then I wasn't as good and didn't know to separate speech from everything else so please forgive that. ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY MY FOLLOWERS, READERS AND NEWCOMERS!**

A red young red dragon slept in his bed as the sun shined into his room. His scales were blood red with a long smooth snout and a smile as he was dreaming happy thoughts.

The sun finally woke him and he groaned opening his eyes only to close them again when the bright sun blinded him. He turned over to face away and opened his eyes again slightly. Even through those slits his eyes almost glowed red like fire and he yawned then check the sheets to see if he had drooled in his sleep again.

He got out from under his single cover and walked off his bottom blanket that was extra padded so he didn't feel the floor. He looked back and saw his tail was still under the top blanket and smiled remember how old it was, his personal blanket since his birth. Surprisingly it was one of his most prized possessions.

He now stood proudly in the light and his scales glistened off him revealing his body. Like his head and neck he was blood red but his chest was white. His wings were light red where the membrane was. His horns were also white like his chest and his claws were normal white ivory. He was slim compared to dragons as he relied more on speed and smarts to win in a melee fight. It was something his father had taught when he was younger, that strength is only a small part of fighting to a smart warrior. Lastly his tail ended in a devils arrow tail barb.

He stretched hearing a few bones crack then used his back leg to scratch behind his horns like a dog, not because he had to but because he used it as a test to see how flexible he was. As of now he could still barely do it.

He heard "Kirk! Come on breakfast is ready, remember I promised you bacon last night!?"

The dragon, which was now named Kirk ran down excitedly as bacon was his favorite food in the world. He nearly tripped going down the stairs and reached the kitchen in seconds.

He saw his mother, Flare serving the food on the table. His mother was a elegant dragon, like most she was thin and attractive with a great smile, that was his favorite part. She was orange but her eyes were blue. She was mostly average past that but for him it was more than enough.

He licked his lips as he saw the bacon and some toast and ate his first strip. As he did his father walked in and sat down to eat the second plate that was served.

"Morning son, got any plans this morning?" he asked in a deep but caring voice.

He was large and muscular with a few scars from his war days and the young teenage girls in the village liked that about him. None were dumb enough to advance on him but Kirk constantly heard them talk about how attractive he was on the few occasions he had listened in on girl group discussions.

His father was dark red with a more rugged looking face and large horns. His chest was light red. He was muscular and fit from his years in the war before he settled down and his tail ended with a flame looking tail barb.

"Ya, it's was fine" Kirk replied before eating his second piece of bacon.

Flare sat down next to eat and his father asked "So son you got any plans today?"

Kirk was a about to speak but his mother loudly cleared her throat making him remember to swallow his food then said "Not much actually, I might head out with Blaze today if he doesn't have anything going on"

His father smirked "Well why don't you go find Glacia, I hear by herself a lot, and she has no boyfriend"

Flare whipped him with her tail lightly "Scorch!? Come on!"

Kirk blushed heavily, they had this conversation all the time, ever since his dad gave him 'the talk' a few months back they've been waiting for him to drop by with a lady friend annoy him about growing up and all the parents stuff. As of late his dad was pushing Glacia quite a bit and Kirk actually considered this one, she definitely had no boyfriend and from the few times people had gotten to know her at all she was nice, sadly nobody knew much about her and she would disappear hours at a time so Kirk gave up and hoped he may find someone else that might have 'that special something'. Though not many people made him think romantically except for the odd few he dreamed about but either they had a relationship or he knew they were just not his type despite how good they looked.

His mother pretended to support him on waiting to find someone but she gave subtle hints that she wanted him to have a girlfriend like during the conversations she'd slowly go to his father's side and by the end support him completely trying to make him come to the 'other side'.

"Scorch said "What, he's old enough and you can't tell me the idea of grandkids doesn't excite you?" he said making Kirk blush more and ban his forehead on the table in embarrassment.

Flare and Scorch smirked to each other while his head was down and both decided to drop it for now.

Kirk noticed that they stopped and ate the rest of his breakfast.

He was just finishing his toast when they suddenly heard an explosion then screams coming from the other side of the village.

"What the hell?" Scorch said getting up and looking out the window then gasped with wide eyes and terror. Kirk had never seen terror in his father's eyes, ever, and that meant whatever was happening was something to be afraid of.

Kirk waited as Flare asked with a scared tone "W-what is it?"

Scorch said "Flare get Kirk out of here"

Flare got up and looked out the window but in mid stride Scorch ran for the door and left as more screams, and explosions were, but what was that other noise… cackling?

Kirk asked "What's it mom?"

She shuddered and froze for a moment before running for the door too.

"MOM!?" Kirk yelled desperately wanting to see what was going on then ran to the window and stood on his hind legs to see what was up.

He gasped as he saw his father fighting a few apes, his mother halfway between the house and his dad running to help and a wall of apes coming from the far tree line at the other end of the village.

Firebombs were flying from the tree line to the houses setting them ablaze. Apes were swinging from vines out of the forest and landing on roofs while other ran to directly fight other dragons of the village. Some were just being killed now and others were already dead near the area of the initial attack.

Kirk heart pounded as he panted in fear but managed to hop down and run outside to help.

He ran out and saw more apes swarming from the sides and one of the small apes saw him and ran getting ready to attack.

Kirk gasped and dodged out of the way before turning to his small opponent and jumped on his back since he had dived to attack him. He clawed at his back hearing him yelp and scream in pain but before he could dig his claws in deep another ape tackled him.

The ape cackled pinning him to the ground and saliva dripped down on Kirks face. Kirk tried to push him off but was unsuccessful and looked at the ape again. It grinned evil and was about to smash a fist down on his head when a tail swung and knocked him off making it roll away.

Kirk got up and saw his father scratched all over his body panting and said "Kirk! Get out of here!..." he kicked another small ape away with his back leg and continued "You have to survive, you are everything I've worked to protect. Travel to Warfang…" Once again another ape came but a green dragon tackled the one and ripped its throat out before it reached Scorch. Scorch nodded to the dragon when suddenly an arrow flew into the green dragons eye killing him instantly.

Scorch and Kirk gasped and his father said "Go! Fly, you have to reach Warfang, it's the only safe place left. We'll follow if we can but you have to warn them that this group attacked us!"

"What about Mom, what about you, I refuse to leave you!" Kirk yelled over the carnage.

Scorch said "Listen to me!..." then he stepped over Kirk and punched an ape away trying to sneak up on Kirk "You have to leave, if you die I would never forgive myself. I promise any survivors will follow"

Kirk trly didn't want to leave, this had been his home from birth and he had never travelled outside its protective forest ever and leaving his family to death wasn't how he wanted to do it.

The battle was getting worse, apes flowed in at a constant rate slowly killing all the dragons and Scorch had no more time to argue. He used his mouth to pick Kirk up by the scruff and ran for the opposite side of the village. He reached the tree line and said when he dropped Kirk "GO! RUN"

Kirk was tearing up and said "No please don't make me!"

Scorch yelled "You must, for once in your life follow my orders!"

Kirk looked down and turned to run. As he started running from the smoke and death he heard "We'll always love you, you must find …" Kirk was too far away to hear the rest but he assumed he meant to say Warfang. He heard the sounds of explosions as the apes set more fires and he could only imagine his home on fire and all his possessions burning to ash. But none of that hurt more than knowing he was more than likely never going to see his family ever again and there was no time to mourn.

When he was a fair distance away he leaped into the air and flew out of the forest tears now draining from eyes and flew west remembering from maps where Warfang was located.

He flew half an hour until he finally reached the edge of the forest and looked back. He heart sank as he saw a giant plume of smoke coming from the direction he had come from and fresh tears drained from his eyes knowing his home was gone and most likely everyone else. He turned his back on his home, family and friends and flew until the sun went down. I didn't stop then I kept flying until halfway through the next and stopped in complete exhaustion. His wings refused to stand up right and dropped down his sides and panted loudly. He found a cave nearby and went inside to rest.

He stayed the rest of the day and night, but during the night he heard thuds. He looked out the mouth of the cave to see what it was but thanks to the darkness he saw nothing. Whatever it was it was huge and when the thuds got there loudest he could swear he saw something massive moving across the land, leaving a trail of fire behind it.

It eventually moved towards Mount Malefor and soon the thuds were gone since it was so far away.

He could finally think now and as he sat inside the cave he could only remember what happened and it made him start tearing up again. He could hear the voices of his friends and family all at once all telling him to avenge them or not to forget them except his mom and dad. Their voices were nowhere and they were the only ones he wanted to hear. He needed to hear them to comfort him and reassure him.

He had no idea what do besides follow his father's last request but he wanted to go back and kill every ape he could. Sadly he knew they were probably gone and he still had a job to do, to tell Warfang of the impending danger.

He cried for hours until he felt the ground start to shake, more violently then he had ever felt. He stood on all four legs to move but the shaking got even worse and nearly made him fall over.

He stumbled out to the mouth of the cave to see darkness. He then saw geysers of lava explode from the ground shooting miles into the air and Kirk gasped. He ducked into cave again hoping he'd be safe but it only got worse. He opened his eyes and was confused top see a purple light coming from the mouth of the cave but had no idea what it was. He walked towards the mouth as the earthquake continued and the purple light revealed a massive crack stretching across the land.

As the light got brighter he could feel the raw power of whatever was causing hit his scales and push against him. He then saw the light become a wave of energy at the peak of its brightness and gasped.

The wave hit him throwing him back into the cave but he remained conscious and tried to get up. The rumbling continued and finally the ceiling started dropping rocks and Kirk dodged a few before finally one hit him directly on the top of his head knocking him making the voices finally stop.

**So hey there's my original chapter redone I hope you liked it because I certainly like it more than the original. If you guys want to see it I'll keep it on my profile so you can see where I started**. **Thanks for reading and I hope you review. Oh and for anyone who didn't quite figure this out when they say warn Warfang of the army, that's actually the army that attacked Warfang in the game and Kirk was just too late or something.**

**Admiralkirk**


End file.
